boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
K2 (TV channel)
K2 is an Italian children's television channel owned by Discovery Networks Europe. Its registered office is in Rome. In 2003 as a block then in 2009 as channel. Current Programming *'' Gravity Falls'' *'' Star vs the Forces of Evil'' *'' Phineas and Ferb'' *'' Sesame Street'' *'' Milo Murphy's Law'' *'' Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *'' Space Goofs'' *'' Super 4: Heroes United'' *'' Sonic Boom'' *'' Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' *'' The ZhuZhus'' *'' Invizimals'' *'' Babar'' *bubu and the little owls *'' The Fairly Oddparents'' *the epic tales of captain underpants *'' Sabrina the Animated Series'' *'' Sabrina's Secret Life'' *'' Mr.Bean'' *'' American Gladiators'' *'' Littlest Pet Shop'' *'' Total Drama Island'' *'' Total Drama Action'' *'' The Cosby Show'' *'' Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *'' Wipeout'' *'' Iznogoud'' *'' Code Lyoko'' *'' Emma's Theatre (babytv)'' *'' Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *'' Hubert and Takako'' *'' The Daltons'' *'' Rolling with the Ronks!'' *'' Yin Yang Yo!'' *'' Pucca'' *'' A.T.O.M'' *'' W.I.T.C.H'' *'' Turbo FAST'' * The Deep *'' Mega Man'' *'' Angry Birds Toons'' *'' Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *'' Zak Storm'' *'' Rat-A-Tat'' *'' The New Adventures of Lucky Luke'' *'' A Kind Of Magic'' *'' Tupu'' *'' Ratz'' *'' Mr. Baby'' *'' Zig and Sharko'' *'' Pat the Dog'' *'' Shuriken School'' *'' FloopaLoo, Where Are You?'' *'' What's the Big Idea?'' *'' Kikoriki'' *'' Takeshi's Castle'' *'' Yu-Gi-Oh!'' *'' Sonic X'' *'' Transformers Robots in Disguise'' *'' Transformers Animated'' *'' Tutenstein'' *'' Rat-A-Tat'' *'' Art Attack'' *'' Teen Titans Go!'' *'' Endangered Species'' *'' Magi-Nation'' *'' Sidekick'' *'' Scaredy Squirrel'' *'' Almost Naked Animals'' *'' Grojband'' *'' Camp Lakebottom'' Former programming *'' Stickin' Around'' *'' Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race'' *'' Tales of Tatonka'' *'' Monsuno'' *'' G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' *'' G.I. Joe: Renegades'' *'' G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *'' Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist'' *'' Transformers: Rescue Bots'' *'' Goosebumps'' *'' Action Man'' *'' Dinotrux'' *'' All Hail King Julien'' *'' The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *'' Mythic Warriors'' *'' ReBoot'' *'' ReBoot: The Guardian Code'' *'' Nature Cat'' *'' Wild Kratts'' *'' Duck Dodgers'' *'' The Insectibles'' *'' Annedroids'' *'' Grossology'' *'' Bigfoot Presents: Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks'' *'' Blazing Teens'' *'' Pound Puppies'' *'' Transformers: Prime'' *'' Dream Defenders'' *'' Kaijudo'' *'' Buzz Bumble'' *'' SheZow'' *'' Digimon Fusion'' *'' Wheres Waldo?'' *'' Tenkai Knights'' *'' The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' *'' The Transformers'' *'' Conan the Adventurer'' *'' Jem and the Holograms'' *'' Transformers Armada'' *'' Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' *'' Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' *'' Chuck's Choice'' *'' The Dragstrip Race'' *'' Brinken'' *'' Cardfight!! Vanguard'' *'' Future Card Buddyfight'' *'' Daltanious'' *'' Dofus the Bulgarian Cat'' *'' The Amazing World of Gumball'' *'' Steven Universe'' *'' The Mr. Men Show'' *'' Spongebob Squarepants'' *'' The Loud House'' *'' The Bagel and Becky Show'' *'' The Chicken and Saint Victor'' *'' Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *'' Kirby Right Back At Ya!'' *'' Jungle Junction'' *'' Infinity Nado'' *'' Oscar's Oasis'' *'' Looped'' *'' Marcus Level'' Category:Channels Category:Channels in Italy Category:Sky Italia Category:Discovery Italia Category:OK KO! Category:Jungle Junction additional channels Category:Mighty Magiswords additional channels